La envidia no te va
by gemini in tauro
Summary: Soma ya se esperaba algo extraño venir tanto de su khaan como de su amiga, ¿pero qué tan vasta era la frontera de lo extraño? ―Ya díganlo. ―¿Decir… qué? ―Ya digan que están saliendo. (Soma/Agni)(Ciel/Lizzy)(Regalo para Princesa Andrmeda y para Flor)


**Disclaimer:** Sí, siguen siendo de Toboso. La última vez que chequé no era ella, y no, tampoco sé qué hago con mi vida.

 **Resumen:** Soma ya se esperaba algo extraño venir tanto de su khaan como de su amiga, ¿pero qué tan vasta era la frontera de lo _extraño_? ―Ya díganlo. ―¿Decir… qué? ―Ya digan que están saliendo.

 **Advertencias:** AU!Moderno, AU!Colegial… creo. Y… quizá un poco de(masiado) OoC. Demasiado fluffy y… lamento si queda feo (mi primera vez escribiendo a Agni y a Soma, y sin betear…), o si el final parece muy apresurado.

 **Comentario:** Roleando con Flor y con Dani se me ocurrió esto. Chicas, aquí tienen lo que les prometí ;)

* * *

La envidia no te va.

* * *

Soma era una persona normal. Al menos le gustaba creer que lo era. Estudiaba la prepa como cualquier persona lo haría, iba a clases (a todas ellas, procuraba no saltarse ni una) y pretendía estudiar para convertirse en una persona responsable, lo suficientemente perseverante como para seguir sus sueños y buscar aquello de su interés, así como ayudar a otros a conseguirlo. A simple vista eso no sonaba muy difícil.

Pero eso era porque su honorable y fiel mayordomo, Agni, estaba con él.

Usar la palabra mayordomo se sentía un tanto erróneo, así que usaba el tradicional nombre hindú y procuraba hablar cada tanto con él su lengua natal en favor de no olvidarla nunca. _Khaan_ sonaba mucho mejor para hablar de Agni. Sonaba como un mantra de poder, una promesa. Cada vez que de sus labios salía aquella única sílaba, sólo se le venía a la mente su honorable mayordomo. Corrección, su honorable khaan.

Dicho y hecho esto, Soma era un chico ejemplar. Y como todo chico ejemplar, debía tener sus amigos ejemplares.

Agni no los conocía a todos ellos, pero conocía a dos chicas bastante diferentes en lo que a personalidades se referían. Una chica que parecía apenas residir en la primaria, de nombre Sieglinde y edad precisa para caber en la secundaria (pero boquita que tenía para hablar), cursaba tres grados más allá que el hombre al que le servía, debido a su cerebro y su habilidad para las ciencias y alquimia. Una de las tantas niñas genio que Estados Unidos podía conseguir sencillamente sólo comprobando los promedios en otros países y pidiendo intercambios.

La otra niña, sin embargo, no era inteligente, ni era de su curso. Estaba por terminar la Junior High, y era bastante tranquila, a Agni le agradaba bastante esta chica. Era inteligente, pero no un prodigio. Le gustaba el deporte, pero nunca hablaba de ello. Generalmente, se la pasaba hablando sobre lo molesto que podía llegar a ser el profesor de literatura a veces, y eso se refería a hacerlo máximo una vez al mes. De nombre Elizabeth, toda una damita.

Por supuesto que Agni no cursaba con Soma los cursos, pero saliendo de la escuela generalmente iban todos por un capuchino, hasta que llegaban los padres de Lizzy (apodo puesto en algún punto de su amistad), o le avisaban a Sieglingdie que la necesitaban en el laboratorio del campus, que era primordial su llegada allá.

En pocas palabras, Soma vivía una vida típica adolescente, y aunque en veces admitía en sus sueños a Agni que extrañaba a su palacio en la India (título pero no realmente inmediato), se le notaba bastante contento con su nuevo hogar, sus nuevos amigos y su aparentemente largo tiempo de estudios.

A Soma le gustaba este estilo de vida, sin embargo, y si a él le gustaba Agni no tenía mucho con qué argumentar. Le gustaba, le gustaba. Así de simple, no había nada más que objetar que eso. Si no llegaba a gustarle, era sencillo hacer un par de modificaciones para ajustarlo, siempre y cuando estuvieran dentro de sus posibilidades, por supuesto, y si eso no llegaba a ser posible, pues nada podía hacerse más que acoplarse a ello.

Una de esas cosas, era la aparente falta de comida picante en Inglaterra, cosa que obligaba a Agni a cocinarle todos los días al menos dos comidas. Al mayordomo no le molestaba, pues cocinar ya se consideraba un arte, y hacer arte con sus propias manos para el príncipe de Bengala se consideraba todo un honor.

Un buen día, se encontraban todos reunidos en una cafetería cualquiera, con problemas adolescentes cualquieras, quejándose de lo fría que era aquella mañana cualquiera, como cualquiera habría de esperarse, cuando repentinamente Elizabeth había dicho que su hermano salía un par de años al extranjero.

―Eso me deja sin compañero de esgrima… ―musitó contra su chocolate caliente, ordenado puramente para alejarla de los cuatro menos cero que a esas dos hacía. Soltó un jadeito, y después de eso le dio otro trago a la bebida caliente.

― ¿No sería prudente ir a entrenar a una academia? ―inquirió el mayordomo, quien al final se había sentado a regañadientes y por órdenes de su amo.

―En la academia no me permiten entrar, ya lo intentó mamá. Dicen que "es todavía una niña, es peligroso, no nos haríamos responsables si algo llegara a pasarle."

― ¿No será más bien "es una niña, es peligrosa, no nos haríamos responsables si algo llegara a pasarle a los otros alumnos debido a su habilidad"? Bastante tiene tu hermano que soportar, no dudo que la academia te tenga miedo ―Sieglinde imitó muy aniñadamente lo que aquéllos adultos dirían. Por supuesto que no le tendrían miedo, al menos eso pensaba ella, pero era necesario recuperarle el ánimo a su amiga; nunca le había visto entrenar, pero suponía que bajo aquella superficie azucarada estaba una verdadera prodigio en aquél deporte, si su madre y ella misma le dedicaban tanto tiempo de su vida. En respuesta a ese comentario, Lizzy soltó una pequeña risa y observó a sus guantes que yacían sobre el mantel.

―No realmente, pero el punto sigue siendo el mismo ―sus labios se fruncieron un poco, y Agni casi sintió su pena como propia. En un arranque de empatía, decidió hablar.

―Si lo que busca es practicar, yo podría ayudarle, señorita Elizabeth.

― ¿Sabes esgrimir?

― ¿En serio lo harías por mí?

Ambas preguntas llegaron simultáneamente, y aunque ambas las había escuchado y ambas las había procesado no tenía idea de a cuál de los dos responderle primero. Como para darles un poco de ayuda a ambos, decidió que un leve asentimiento de cabeza sería más que suficiente.

―En mi adolescencia llegué a tomar una variación de artes marciales turcas que incluían el manejo de la espada, además de que el esgrima no es muy complicado de comprender. Estoy seguro de que podré al menos ayudarle en algo a Elizabeth.

― ¡Eso es maravilloso, Agni! ―dijo la chica, quien de alguna manera todavía no podía creérselo. Soma estaba en un predicamento parecido. Después de unos segundos, la chica se volvió pensativa―. Pero… no te pone en muchos problemas, ¿o sí?

―Bueno… no le cocinaría todo el tiempo al amo Soma pero dudo mucho que ese sea un problema, ¿qué opina usted?

Soma pareció pensativo unos segundos. No sonaba como una mala idea, después de todo su amiga estaba en un apuro y ciertamente no podía negar que su mayordomo era muy capaz. Sin embargo…

―No veo ningún problema ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros, dándole un trago a su té y moviendo su cabeza aprobatoriamente―. Si como menos comida picante por el día no habrá ningún problema, además, al ser estudiante y estar a sólo un paso de la universidad necesitaré comenzar a valerme por mí mismo.

―Suena… bastante sabio, amo Soma ―le felicitó Agni, y tanto Elizabeth como Sieglinde asintieron frente a eso. Soma se rio de eso, y después de ello le siguieron los otros, por alguna razón―. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría indicarme los horarios que tiene programados para practicar y de alguna forma ajustarlos a mi agenda, señorita Elizabeth?

―Ummm… bueno, practico todos los días, con excepción de los martes y del primer domingo de cada mes ―mencionó pensativa―. Generalmente, procuro hacerlo de dos a cinco de la tarde. Y hablando de… ―escuchó su celular vibrar, por lo que asumió que sus padres estaban a un par de cuadras―. Tengo que irme ya, mis padres llegaron ―les hizo una pequeña reverencia, se levantó de su asiento y dejó el dinero necesario para pagar su chocolate (terminado a medias) mientras enviaba un texto en el que le decía a sus padres que ya estaba saliendo―. ¡Adiós a todos!

.

El día siguiente pasó muy tranquilo en la escuela. A Sieglinde le exigían un poco más de lo que la semana pasada hacían (no era algo poco común, hablamos de que estaba a un paso de trabajar para la escuela, en vez de estudiar en ella), pero nada que la chica no pudiera manejar. Lizzy tenía una clase doble de literatura al final, según lo que Soma le había informado. Realmente el hindú seguía sin comprender del todo por qué en la secundaria tenían todos los horarios corridos, cuando en la preparatoria podían hacerlos diferentemente. El horario le dejaba todo el día en la escuela, a veces, pero debía admitir que era divertido no tener todas las clases al mismo tiempo y tener que quedarte sentado en un mismo lugar por seis horas y esperar a siete maestros diferentes. En su nivel, al menos tenía la oportunidad de descansar entre clases.

Agni le dijo a Soma que iría a recoger a Elizabeth de su clase, y que la acompañaría ese día para ayudarle a entrenar, justo como prometió que lo haría. Soma asintió, le deseó suerte y le dio un poco de un chocolate que una compañera suya había decidido darle el día anterior.

― ¿Pero no es suyo?

―Sí, pero quiero compartirlo contigo. En la clase de química de ayer nos dijeron que el chocolate libera un tipo de endorfinas que producen felicidad, y me gustaría verte feliz. Luces un poco intranquilo.

― ¿Y qué hay de la chica que se lo regaló?

―Seguro que no se entera ―infló los mofletes. Estiró más el brazo hacia Agni, quien todavía seguía resistiéndose. Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio incómodo decidió aceptar el chocolate que su amo le ofrecía, y un poco inseguro comenzó a morderlo―. Además, yo puedo hacer con este chocolate lo que quiera, y si quiero compartirlo, lo compartiré.

―Hmmm… está bien, amo Soma, si así lo desea ―musitó entre risitas pequeñas, mientras le daba otra mordida. Escucharon una última indicación de los parlantes y vieron a la multitud de chicos de entre doce y quince años salir en tropel. Tardaron al menos otros tres minutos en localizar a Elizabeth, quien salía conversando con un chico de cabellos rojos a quien difícilmente podían identificar. Soma lo admitía, era la primera vez que iba a la salida de Elizabeth desde hace meses, así que le parecía extraño cómo en el mismo plantel podían haber entradas y salidas tan diferentes como las eran las que tenían él y ella. Era como ver dos mundos y encontrar que todo lo que siempre supiste no era real, y que, sin embargo, nunca será una mentira.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que les divisara y se despidiera rápidamente de su compañero para dirigirse hacia ellos. Cuando llegó hacia ellos tenía el ceño fruncido, como si intentara resolver un enigma como los que les dejaban en clase de lógica.

―No que no lo agradezca, pero… ¿qué hacen aquí?

― ¿De qué hablas, Lizzy? ¡Vinimos a verte! ―respondió el príncipe con quizá demasiada energía. Se dirigió a la chica y le abrazó, prontamente Elizabeth le correspondía el abrazo y reía un poco.

―Además, vine para poder comenzar los entrenamientos, señorita Elizabeth ―asintió el otro con una mini reverencia, y recordando su promesa del día anterior―. Ayer no insistí porque usted dijo que los martes no lo practicaba, así que decidí mejor insistir el día de hoy.

―Oh… ¿entonces sí se ajusta a tus horarios? ―inquirió, Soma se alejó de ella y mantuvo en un escrutinio a su khaan. Mientras que el otro no tenía horarios concisos ni eran específicos, le intrigaba demasiado que no le haya respondido con un asentimiento inmediato cuando la chica le preguntara.

―Bueno, no tengo un horario específico, así que es más que obvio que se ajusta a mis horarios ―le informó después de unos segundos de escogerse las palabras adecuadas. Elizabeth asintió, casi cohibida, y después se dirigió a Soma.

― ¿En serio no te estoy causando problemas? Yo… me da mucha pena que tu mayordomo se ofrezca para algo tan vano como mis problemas personales ―se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello y evitó la mirada de Soma, dirigiéndose hacia el suelo. No le gustaba pedir favores, sentía que tenía que remunerarlos de alguna forma que nunca terminaría de hacer, y no era una sensación que a alguna chica como ella le gustara.

―No te preocupes por eso ―le guiñó un ojo mientras le hacía gesto de que le mirara. Cuando los esmeraldas de la chica estaban sobre él, le sonrió―. Agni es bastante capaz de hacer lo que sea que le pidas, así que supongo que unas cuantas prácticas no serán la gran cosa.

Elizabeth sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza segundos después. Seguía sin estar convencida, eso era claro. Sin embargo, se sentía más tranquila sabiendo que no le molestaba a Soma, y obtuvo una afirmación doble cuando el mayordomo de éste le aseguró que realmente no tenía nada que hacer por esa tarde, además de pensar para sí lo que tenía que realizar al día siguiente de comer.

.

Se esperaron unos cuantos minutos a que terminara la última hora de Sieglingdie, y realmente ese día Soma entraba hasta las seis, así que pensó que sería buena idea acompañarlos a la casa de Elizabeth. Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, realmente nunca habían visitado sus casas entre ellos, como para comer o para hacer pijamadas, a pesar de tener ya mucho tiempo conociéndose.

Así que para Soma estar en la casa de Elizabeth era toda una odisea. Está de más decir que procuraba guardar en su memoria todo lo que podía, puesto que la casa realmente era una vista para contemplar luego. Debía admitir que admiraba el gusto decorativo de sus padres, puesto que las paredes tenían cierto color que daba la impresión de que estaba en un ambiente cálido, espacioso pero también procuraban no ser demasiado alegres, dándole también al lugar la sensación de seriedad y tranquilidad. Nunca creyó que tendría semejantes pensamientos frente a simple decoración, o que albergara dentro de sí tal sentido de modismo. Quizá lo bueno de visitar nuevos lugares era que nos daba a descubrir nuevas facetas de nosotros.

En la casa de Elizabeth, pronto se daría cuenta, habría muchas facetas suyas antes desconocidas para él, que albergaba en su interior.

Llegaron a la sala común, y estando en ella la chica les ofreció algo de beber. Casi todos pidieron un vaso de agua, y Agni se ofreció a ayudarle, desde que era su deber como mayordomo servir él las bebidas. Lizzy insistió que no era necesario que se ofreciera, aunque al final terminó dejándose ayudar.

― ¿Entrenas aquí en la sala? ―inquirió la otra fémina apenas regresó trayendo una bandeja que tenía varios trozos de sándwich en ellas. Elizabeth le observó extrañada y negó con la cabeza.

―Sería muy peligroso hacerlo, aquí hay una chimenea y eso puede ocasionar algún accidente con ella, sin contar los muebles… ―comentó, observando sorprendida como los ojos de Sieglinde parecían brillar después de probar un par de los sándwiches que había preparado.

―Ya veo ―musitó Agni, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, y haciéndole asentir varias veces sin razón aparente. El mayor puso una mano en su barbilla para pensar durante unos segundos lo que harían después―, entonces he de asumir que su madre tiene una habitación específica para practicar, ¿no es así?

―Hay una, pero sólo la usamos en los días lluviosos o cuando hace demasiado frío, usualmente usamos el patio trasero ―asintió la chica, unos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho―. ¿Está bien con ustedes salir al patio?

―Si es igual de bonito que el resto de la casa, no veo por qué no ―asintió la pelinegra después de unos segundos de engullir su quinto trozo de sándwich, dejando a Elizabeth perpleja. ¿Cuánto tiempo le había quitado el ojo? ¿Veinte segundos? ¿Treinta?

―… ¿Y tú, Soma?

―Oh, por mí está bien ―asintió, todavía con la mitad de su primer trozo de emparedado―. Además supongo que ver un duelo de esgrima debe ser bastante entretenido al aire libre, así habrá más espacio para moverse y todo eso.

Elizabeth asintió un poco cohibida, y le pidió de favor a Agni si podía ayudarle a llevar las cosas a una mesa que estaba situada en el jardín―espacioso jardín, debía admitir―y de esa forma comenzar a ensayar.

Se regresó inmediatamente a la mansión, y cuando regresó tenía dos floretes y dos trajes blancos. Le ofreció a Agni uno de cada uno, los cuales el mayordomo tomó extrañado; Lizzy le explicó que debía ponerse el traje al igual que la máscara para evitar cualquier accidente, y que el florete era su arma. El mayor finalmente estaba listo, al igual que la niña, y comenzaron el entrenamiento, con un muy confundido Soma como referee.

― ¡En garde! ―musitó la chica, comenzando a atacar. Agni se concentraba en evitar los golpes y en analizar su técnica, y aunque era bastante difícil seguirle el ritmo fue imposible al final definirle un estilo específico. Viendo que era inútil, simplemente comenzó a atacar a la chica, al tiempo que evitaba los golpes. Fue difícil también, porque su inconsciente le decía que frente a él había una dama, y su regla básica era no golpear a las damas. Menos a una chica tan amable como la que estaba combatiéndolo.

Intentó ignorar eso y concentrarse en derrotarle, en esos momentos, Elizabeth era su contrincante, nadie más, nadie menos. Y como tal, debía guardarle respeto y contraatacar como se debía, usando todo su poder.

Y sin embargo, sin poder ubicar todavía el estilo que manejaba la chica era difícil. Parecía como si realmente el florete fuera parte de su cuerpo, una extensión de su brazo, el cual movía con gracia que no había visto antes. Si antes le consideraba una chica bastante inteligente, respetuosa, y maravillosa, vaya, ahora la consideraba toda una prodigio. Más que nada, sería, porque nunca le había visto embatir un florete, ni la había visto en un concurso antes. Esa escuela era realmente mala si no se atrevía a aceptarla como parte de su alumnado.

― ¡Touché! ―finalmente musitó Elizabeth, su respiración era entre cortada y a través de su florete podía sentir su mano temblar, probablemente por el enfrentamiento. Se encontró a sí mismo en una situación similar, un poco apenado, y sin saber qué hacer, asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de la chica. Ya más recuperado del embate, se quitó el casco y observó hacia su príncipe y a la chica, quienes los observaban con la boca en el suelo y los ojos como platos. Será o que no esperaban que Elizabeth ganara, o que la competencia fuera… menos dura.

― ¿Sucede algo malo? ―inquirió, no muy seguro de qué hacer en momentos como aquél. Tanto Soma como Sieglinde negaron con la cabeza, y fingieron demencia tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de que estaban papando moscas. Elizabeth se quitó el casco de la misma manera y les observó con una ceja arqueada. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor, pero parecía no molestarle.

―No es nada… sólo… fue increíble ―dijo la chica. Con sus manos estaba gesticulando―. Es sólo que estaban así… y luego así y luego… wow, fue sorprendente ―mientras mencionaba sus hazañas, movía las manos como si realmente hubiesen volado en el aire o si hubieran tenido súper velocidad, cosas que sólo existen dentro de la ficción. Cosas que nunca pasarían.

Agni se dirigió hacia la chica y le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. ―Me arrodillo ante usted, realmente tiene un maravilloso don. No me sorprende que su madre haga de todo para hacerlo florecer.

Elizabeth sintió sus mejillas colorarse de rojo inmediatamente, negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sonrió algo nerviosa. De la mesa tomó una de las bebidas que había, y le dio un sorbo.

―Es mera práctica, no… no es tanto por el talento ―negó varias veces, sosteniéndose el rostro y cerrando los ojos, como si de esa forma se convenciera más fácilmente de que sus palabras sostenían la respuesta correcta. Soma soltó una risa ligera y con una de sus manos le revolvió el cabello.

―Además de talentosa, modesta ―mencionó para sí. Elizabeth rodó los ojos y se mordió uno de los labios, como seña de pucherito. Sin poder evitarlo, el príncipe la acercó a sí y le rodeó con sus brazos. Un poco reticente, y bajo la excusa de que estaba sudando, la chica se dejó hacer. Agni llegó a la conclusión de que la amistad entre ellos dos era muy extraña.

.

Soma no podía ir todos los días a la práctica de Lizzy y de Agni, eso era sólo un lujo que podía darse los miércoles. Por lo tanto, se quedaba conversando con Agni hasta que le timbraba la escuela al tiempo que el otro le decía que había que irse. Ahora que se sabía el trayecto, iba a la casa de la rubia cuando tenía tiempo. Y cuando tenía tiempo era encontrarse a Lizzy y a Agni haciendo cosas mundanas, como conversar en la sala de todo y nada a la vez, o inclusive a veces en una sala adyacente haciendo… manualidades (bordado, tejer, cosas que nunca creyó que le vería a Agni hacer). Al inicio se sorprendía de sobremanera, principalmente porque no sabía cómo manejar la situación, y segundo porque eso parecía demasiado fuera de personalidad, tanto de Agni como de su amiga.

Hubo un día en específico, en el que llegó y los encontró en la cocina, aparentemente preparando una comida. Obviamente, por los ingredientes solos no podía decir con certeza qué tipo de comida era, pero también era cierto que aquello no era lo que le importaba en ese preciso momento. Su voz delató su sorpresa.

― ¿Agni? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Oh… yo, bueno, le estaba enseñando a Elizabeth a cocinar algo que me pidió. Hoy el entrenamiento fue un poco pesado, así que decidimos ir a probar una receta que quiere desde hace tiempo.

Soma, algo extrañado con ese comentario, asintió con la cabeza. Realmente no le importaba que su sirviente pasara mucho tiempo con su amiga, no es que fuera una persona celosa ni nada por el estilo. Además, Agni era una persona libre que podía tomar decisiones propias, no le molestaba que decidiera pasar mucho tiempo con la rubia.

Lo que sí le molestaba, sin embargo, era la mano de Agni sobre la de Elizabeth, cortando una zanahoria.

―Oh… ―fue lo único que pudo musitar frente a la explicación de su khaan―. Yo eh… los… lamento interrumpirles, creo que será mejor si me voy a la sala.

Antes de que alguno de los otros dos pudiera replicarle algo, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se quitó del umbral de la puerta. Saliendo, dejó salir todo el aire que no sabía que contenía, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Tardó al menos otros tres minutos en su estado surrealista para llegar a uno de los sillones y ahí mismo dejarse caer. Apoyó todo el peso de su cabeza en su brazo, y se puso a observar a la nada.

Estaba seguro de que estaba por enfermarse, su frente ardía en fiebre, y su corazón latía rápidamente. También estaba esa patada imaginaria en el estómago, aquélla que no podía darle una explicación del todo concisa. ¿Se habría lastimado en la escuela? No recordaba muy bien. Lo único que hacía de ejercicio en la escuela era… correr, y ciertamente el atletismo no le hacía nada a su abdomen.

La enfermedad era lo único que podía darle una explicación a su actual situación, es lo único de lo que podía estar seguro.

Porque no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por la mente de Agni.

Aun cuando lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

.

Rápidamente, había llegado el primer domingo del siguiente mes. Soma estaba inusualmente alegre, porque Elizabeth había mencionado que los martes ni el primer domingo de cada mes le era imposible practicar. Eso significaba que Agni no tenía que ir con ella.

Estaba terminando uno de sus varios proyectos de la escuela cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, mostrando a Agni regresando de hacer unas compras. Notó que al menos cinco de esas bolsas que traía eran comida, dos de ellas eran cosas de las que no conocía su uso, y finalmente, la última era una bolsa de regalo. Soma se levantó, con una sonrisa y comenzó a reír ligeramente.

―Pero no es mi cumpleaños… ni el tuyo ―a menos que―… espera, ¿es tu cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Agni soltó una risa divertida. ―Se lo dije hace mucho tiempo, amo Soma, mi cumpleaños no es todavía, sino hasta finales de agosto. ¿Acaso lo olvidó?

Soma hizo un pucherito, repentinamente sintiendo cómo las palabras de su khaan le calaban feo. Recordaba que se lo había dicho, sí, inclusive podía vislumbrar en su mente la escena en la que se desarrollaba el recuerdo, sí; pero si no fuera porque el otro se lo mencionó no lo habría recordado, la memoria estaría en el fondo de su mente y no la habría sacado nunca. Y eso le hacía sentirse muy culpable. Porque el deber de un amo era el saber quién era el que le ayudaba en todo. Y simplemente el olvidar un detalle como aquél era una patada muy grande en el estómago, inclusive lo tenía marcado en el calendario, ¿cómo?

―Entonces… ¿de quién es?

Agni soltó otra risita, sorprendido. ―¿También lo olvidó, amo Soma? ¿Está seguro de que se siente bien?

Soma negó con la cabeza, pero después de eso se puso a pensarlo bastante. ¿Alguien cumplía en esa temporada del año? ¿Quién? ¿Y por qué se supone que debería saberlo?

―Me siento de maravilla, un poco atrofiado por los proyectos de la escuela, pero de maravilla. ¿De qué me he perdido?

Agni como respuesta, giró la cabeza hacia el calendario de la cocina. Soma sintió que se le iba el alma. ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? ¿Por qué no lo había recordado?

El lunes sería el cumpleaños de Elizabeth. Era en ese tipo de situaciones en las que Soma se sentía como un pésimo amigo, sobretodo porque la chica era la ternura encarnada, y porque nunca le había hecho nada malo, ni realmente…

Oh, pero también había otro tipo de sensación que no podía describir del todo cuando pensaba en su amiga. Esa sensación era todavía más molesta que la culpa, y por mucho más grande.

―Me siento como un mal amigo ―fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

Agni se mostró confundido por esa respuesta, pero no le dio muchos rodeos.

.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Elizabeth. Su madre le había dicho que ese día no era necesario que entrenara, así que se la pasaron en la sala, conversando pacíficamente. Soma compró algo a último minuto (bueno, lo compró el domingo, aunque lo hizo dos o tres horas después de que Agni lo hiciera, y tardó al menos una hora en buscar algo acorde a su amiga. Terminó eligiendo una funda para su florete, aunque seguía muy inseguro de su decisión), y terminó pidiéndole ayuda a Agni para envolverlo. Al final, cada uno le presentó un diferente regalo, lo que sorprendió bastante a la chica, y les dijo que no había sido necesario. Estaban ya bastante entretenidos tomando un poco de té, y escuchando cómo el hermano mayor de Elizabeth les preparaba bocadillos (a Soma le parecía tierno que regresara un par de días de América para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermanita, pero no lo decía en voz alta porque estaba seguro de que eso avergonzaría al mayor de los Midford hasta el tuétano), en lo que llegaba su madre con una bolsa de regalo, y le susurraba a Lizzy algo en el oído.

La chica se notaba confundida, luego parecía comprenderlo, y negaba con la cabeza.

―No importa, igual, gracias ―le decía a su madre, mientras dejaba la bolsa en el suelo a un lado suyo. Todos le vieron expectantes y ella hizo un gesto con una de sus manos, quitándole importancia al asunto.

A Soma le extrañaba bastante, pero decidió seguir el consejo de su amiga, y no darle más rodeos al asunto. Era el día de Elizabeth, quizá otro día le preguntaría, pero por ese mismo día haría lo que la chica quisiera.

.

El martes llegó rápidamente, estaban reuniéndose en la cafetería de siempre, ordenando cada quien las bebidas que siempre pedían, mientras Soma observaba confundido el cuello de Elizabeth. Estaba casi seguro de que no le había visto aquél collar de piedra verde el día anterior, ¿o sí?

No, pero probablemente debiera ser uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños. La pregunta realmente era, ¿quién se lo habría dado?

―Qué emoción ―le decía la chica a su malteada de chocolate con una sonrisa―, dentro de dos semanas y media será San Valentín. Aunque… todavía no sé qué regalar ―se lamentó de nuevo, con su sonrisa decayéndose, sorbiendo medio deprimida. Agni le sonrió cálidamente y le dijo pacíficamente que no había de qué preocuparse, puesto que cuando el tiempo lo ameritara, algo se le ocurriría. Elizabeth negó con la cabeza―, tenía en mente hacerles a todos chocolates, pero siento que eso es demasiado, _demasiado_ simple, y muy cliché. Realmente no tengo nada en mente…

Soma se atrevió a darle palmaditas en la espalda. Seguramente no podía ser tan malo como la chica lo planteaba. Realmente no estaba muy seguro de eso, dado que sólo en sus años en Inglaterra (que eran dos y medio) lo había celebrado, y realmente no le tomaba mucha importancia a eso. Era un día más para él, no le veía lo especial.

―Descuida ―le incitó guiñándole un ojo―, los amigos fácilmente pueden satisfacerse con un chocolate. Igual, no es como que tengas que darle a ninguna _persona especial_ o algo por el estilo, ¿o sí?

―Yo… es que… en realidad… ―comenzó a tartamudear la chica, observando a Agni como si le pidiera ayuda en lo que sus mejillas se pintaban un poco. Soma arqueó una ceja frente a esto, pero no dijo nada que les hiciera levantar sospechas. Negó con la cabeza, y observó la hora.

―No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que esta persona también estará satisfecha con un solo chocolate tuyo. De todas formas, me tengo que regresar al campus, me quedan todavía dos horas de clase dentro de media hora ―le revolvió el cabello, y se fue.

Al llegar a su salón, se encontró con que Ciel ya estaba en su asiento, garabateando algo en su libreta. Ese día no se acercó a abrazarlo como ya era costumbre, sino que se sentó en su propio asiento y se quedó pensativo. Ciel lo observó extrañado, no que no apreciara el respeto a su espacio personal, sino que le sorprendía lo introvertido que se había vuelto. Le escuchó soltar un suspiro y arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Te sucede algo? ―Soma se encogió de hombros. Ciel contó varios segundos en su mente y suspiró―. Sé que me arrepentiré de preguntarlo, pero… ¿qué ocurre?

― ¿Qué harías tú si sospecharas de que tu mejor amiga y tu sirviente están saliendo?

―No tengo sirviente ni tengo mejor amiga.

― ¿Pero si fuera una situación hipotética?

―No sé, dejarlos ser. Son sus vidas, no las mías.

―Pero… ¿no crees que Agni se alejaría de mí? ―ladeó un poco la cabeza, preocupado ante el mero pensamiento―. ¿No te parece que… que se la pasará todo el tiempo con ella?

― ¿Y a ti no te parece que exageras? ―chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos―. El que exista una persona amada no quiere decir que todo tu mundo gire alrededor de ella. Además, Aguri o como sea que se llame tu mayordomo, te estima demasiado como para abandonarte por una chica.

Eso no le brindaba ninguna clase de confort a Soma, sin embargo, no le hacía sentir tan miserable.

.

El día de San Valentín llegó, y Elizabeth les entregó a cada uno una pequeña cajita con forma de corazón, la cual tenía tres chocolates dentro y un pequeño guardapelo con sus iniciales. A Agni le entregó, además de eso, una carta muy decorada.

―Muchas gracias ―Agni pareció comprender algo que Soma no con esas palabras. Elizabeth le sonrió nerviosamente y se alejó un par de pasos, después de eso unió sus manos y les deseó a todos un feliz día de San Valentín.

Soma se sentía como si esa fuera una sentencia de muerte.

Estuvieron un poco más ahí reunidos. Agni y Lizzy se hablaban demasiado mutuamente, lo cual Soma notaba mientras disimuladamente chirriaba los dientes. Soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

―Ya díganlo.

Agni, Elizabeth, y Sieglinde le observaron sorprendidos.

― ¿Decir… qué cosa? ―inquirió extrañada la rubia.

―Ya digan que están saliendo ―musitó, sintiendo su boca pastosa. Agni y Elizabeth se observaron intrigados.

―No… tenemos la menor idea de lo que está hablando, amo Soma ―respondió el khaan confundido―. No tengo deseos de salir con Elizabeth, es una linda chica y todo pero…

―Agni es demasiado mayor para mí… ―finalizó Elizabeth, dándole un sorbo al licuado que se había comprado en la cafetería, incómoda.

―Calumnias. Mi padre le ganaba por veinticinco años a mi madre, y eso no evitó que se casaran.

―Amo Soma, tengo que recordarle que aquí las costumbres son muy diferentes que en la India.

― ¿Por qué creíste que salíamos? ―dijo la rubia, un poco más recuperada de la acusación.

―Bueno, han actuado demasiado sospechosos durante este último mes… ―mencionó Soma, sintiéndose repentinamente tonto al ver que no tenía pruebas realmente sólidas para acusarlos de semejante cosa―. Hace dos semanas, discutíamos aquí sobre San Valentín. Te dije que todos éramos tus amigos aquí, y que no era necesario darnos nada más que un chocolate, puesto que sería muy bien apreciado, te dije que de igual forma no pensabas en nadie románticamente.

―Sí lo recuerdo.

―Y entonces dudaste y observaste a Agni.

Elizabeth pareció darse cuenta de a donde llevaban las acusaciones de su amigo. ―Eso, sin embargo, no era…

―Y hoy le diste además una carta a Agni y le dijiste "muchas gracias."

―Amo Soma, es suficiente. Elizabeth me observó porque yo sabía quién era su persona especial, no porque yo lo fuera.

Soma le observó confundido. Agni parecía enojado con él, ¿por qué se enojaba con él? Soma volvió a observar a su amiga, la cual parecía tener los ojos llorosos. Soma se sintió culpable, nuevamente, y observó cómo la chica comenzaba a recoger sus cosas rápidamente.

―Lamento muchísimo que pensaras eso de mí. Con permiso.

Salió tan rápidamente del local que Soma no pudo evitar que saliera. En la mesa hubo un sentimiento aprehensivo, el cual Soma ni loco rompería. Lentamente, Ciel se alejaba a ellos y arqueaba una ceja.

― ¿No me digas que "la mejor amiga" de la que hablabas, era Elizabeth?

Soma asintió ligeramente. Ciel soltó un suspiro.

―Si me disculpas, iré por ella.

Y se fue un poco más tranquilo que la chica. Unos minutos más de silencio, llegó Ciel, tomando de la mano a una Elizabeth reticente.

―Ciel… no lo hagas…

―Te debe una disculpa ―le respondió, apretando ligeramente su mano. Después de eso, observó a Soma―. ¿No tienes nada qué decirle?

Soma tragó grueso, y después de eso soltó un suspiro. ―Lamento el haber sido rudo contigo, Elizabeth. No sé por qué reaccioné de esa manera.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin mirarle, e intentó zafarse del brazo de Ciel, e irse de ahí.

―Deja ―musitó débilmente, el otro negó con la cabeza―, por favor, Ciel. Suelta.

Soltó un suspiro. ―Soma, le debes una disculpa más grande que esa ―después de eso, la observó y le dio un pañuelo, el cual tomó sin muchas ganas y se sorbió la nariz―. Al menos déjame encaminarte a tu casa. No puedo dejarte ir sola.

―Gracias.

.

Agni no le dirigió la palabra por una semana, y Soma lo comprendía perfectamente. Sabía que se lo merecía. Elizabeth no se reunió con ellos tampoco, y Ciel procuraba ignorarlo en las clases de literatura. De igual forma, no se sentía de ánimos para abrazar a nadie.

Arrepentido, sintió la necesidad de ir a la cafetería y comprar una malteada de chocolate. Después de eso, tomó un parabús que le llevaba cerca de la casa de Elizabeth. Al tocar le abrió Frances.

―Está practicando en el patio trasero ―mencionó, mirándolo cuidadosamente. Soma asintió y le agradeció las indicaciones. Al llegar a dicho lugar, no le sorprendió encontrarse con Agni, sin embargo, notó que Elizabeth no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y que fácilmente su mayordomo le había ganado.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―mencionó, acercándose para ayudarla a levantarse. Elizabeth se levantó por sí misma, y se sacudió el polvo rápidamente. Soma se mordió el labio. Elizabeth se puso en posición para comenzar un nuevo duelo―. Te traje… una malteada de la cafetería.

Elizabeth se giró un poco, aun con el casco Soma podía predecir que su rostro estaba estudiándolo, le observó relajarse ligeramente, y bajar el florete al suelo. Se quitó el casco, y le observó casi tristemente.

―Gracias. Ponla allá ―mencionó al tiempo que señalaba la mesita en la que se había sentado la primera vez que la observó practicar. Después de eso, se volvió a poner el casco y le dijo a Agni que podían hacer otra ronda. Elizabeth se notaba más agresiva esta vez, pero seguía sin estar en sus cinco sentidos, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Agni la volvió a derrotar.

― ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un descanso? ―Elizabeth asintió frente a la idea. Se acercaron a la mesita, y de alguna forma Soma sintió que debía alejarse. La rubia observó sospechosa la bebida, pero después de eso se encogió de hombros y le dijo algo al oído a Agni. Este asintió y se metió a la casa.

― ¿Estás de acuerdo en que lo que dijiste fue muy grosero, verdad? ―dijo, y a falta de otras personas en el área Soma supo que se refería a él. Asintió con la cabeza rápidamente―. ¿También te enteras de que a mí no fue a quien le hirió más semejante comentario, no es así?

Soma arqueó una ceja, confundido frente a eso.

―…no.

―Estoy enojada contigo, sí, pero no es por mí. Es por Agni. Él es un sirviente que te seguiría a donde sea que fueras, jamás se atrevería a traicionarte, ni a hacer alguna cosa que jugara en tu contra.

»Eso que dijiste, le dolió mucho. A mí también me dolió, por supuesto, pero estoy segura que no tanto como le dolió a él ―la chica tomó finalmente la malteada, y soltó un suspiro, observando a la bebida con una sonrisa melancólica―. La envidia no te va, te conozco, te conoces. Le debes una disculpa. A mí no me debes nada.

Después de eso, la rubia le sonrió, y Agni llegó con unos bocadillos que Lizzy había preparado más temprano aquella tarde. La chica tomó un par y le dijo a Agni que comiera también. Mencionó que tenía mucha tarea, y que lo mejor sería que se fuera ya a su casa.

El trayecto de regreso fue un poco incómodo. Soma no sabía cómo romper el hielo, ni estaba seguro de que podría en ese instante. Soltó un suspiro.

―Lizzy está saliendo con Ciel, ¿no es así?

Su mayordomo asintió con la cabeza.

―Y tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

―Así es.

―Está bien. Me parece que se ven bien juntos.

Agni no hizo ningún intento de seguirle la conversación. Soma chasqueó la lengua.

―Oye, Agni…

― ¿Sí?

―Lo lamento. Lamento… haberme comportado de esa forma.

Llegaron a la casa, Agni abrió, dejó que Soma entrara primero y cerró la puerta. Cuando intentó moverse, una mano le detuvo sosteniéndole de la muñeca.

―Tenía… miedo de que me dejaras.

―Sabe que jamás haría eso.

―Pasabas demasiado tiempo con Elizabeth, que me daba envidia.

Agni pareció un poco más abierto a disculparle.

―Es natural que lo hiciera, me ofrecí a ser una especie de reemplazo de su hermano mayor, e hice todo lo que me fue posible hacer. Se sentía muy sola en esa casa, su padre estaba en unos asuntos concernientes al parlamento, y su madre se la pasaba encerrada en su propio estudio, o fuera de Londres. Elizabeth se aburría fácilmente. No le gustaba estar sola.

― ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso?

Agni se encogió de hombros. ―Nunca preguntó, amo Soma. Ni tampoco mencionó nada de que le molestara.

Soma lo acercó a sí mismo y lo abrazó. Agni parecía confundido por el gesto, pero no hizo nada para alejarlo. ―¿Me… perdonas?

―Nunca podría dejar de hacerlo, amo Soma.

Se sentía más tranquilo después de que Agni dijese esas palabras. Inclusive se atrevía a separarse un poco de él, y, muy nervioso, unir rápidamente sus labios con los de su khaan. Agni pareció sorprendido por el gesto, aunque no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada, pues rápidamente se alejó de él.

―Gracias por ser tú, Agni.

* * *

¡Finalmente lo termine! Eh… digo, ¡yey!

Como dije, está muy OoC, y casi no tiene Soma/Agni pero… bueno, no sirvo para estas cosas, you see, me queda más el drama juvenil que el romance. Pero… bueno, ya quedó bastante largo so… eh… ¿espero que les haya gustado?

Flor, Dani: no tienen idea de lo mucho que me quebré la cabeza (ahora me duele, pero por la gripa) intentando escribir esto. Les dije que tuve un Writter's Block a la mitad, y que dudaba mucho que me quedara bien pero… aquí les va. Espero que no esté tan mal. Ni… que estén demasiado OoC los personajes -huye-

Para los demás que lo leyeron: ¡muchas gracias, y sepan lidiar con mi estupidez!

¡Chau!

―gem―


End file.
